


this is not your legacy

by CuboneGirl13



Series: tarnished [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, Gratuitous use of punctuation, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you love your family<br/>but you hAtE<br/>the prepackaged<br/>r:e:p:u:t:a:t:i:o:n<br/>that comes with your<br/>&name &</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is not your legacy

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm on a Malfoy kick right now. ;)  
> So, one of my resolutions for next year is to write SOMETHING every day, whether it's poetry, a drabble, an essay for school. Just something. So expect to see more posts from me next year! :D
> 
> The title is from ” Family Tree” by Matthew West.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own nothing.

you love your family, you really _do_  
you love your father  
and your mother  
but you hAtE  
the prepackaged  
r:e:p:u:t:a:t:i:o:n  
that comes with your  
&name&  
everyone thinks they **KNOW** you  
think they know the _M-a_l-f_o-y_ kid  
people don't r.e.a.l.i.z.e  
you're MORE than just a NAME  
no one knows you  
&and&  
you w@n+ to  
;k;e;e;p;  
it that  
=w=a=y=  
because you're ·scared·  
that if they °did°  
they wouldn't  
~like~  
you  
your father is ¡cunning!  
your mother is *kind*  
but you're just  
 _plainordinaryunassuming_  
you're just a let  
D  
O  
W  
N  
you're nothing special  
so LET them think they ”know” _you_  
it's :-)easier(-:  
that _way_


End file.
